


A Trust

by VampirePaladin



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita can only trust her old friend to take care of the most important thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



A spider ran across the uneven floor of raw stone. It stayed in the shadows and used the stalagmites to hide. It could not see any movement with its compound eyes. The spider made a run for it across the floor, all eight legs moving at high speed. 

With one fast movement Scorpina picked up the spider between two fingers and tossed it into her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring both the taste and the dying struggle of the spider. It was crunchy and the venom gave just the smallest, most pleasant kick. Licking her fingers, she grabbed her sword with her free hand and spun to face the door, brandishing it.

“Who’s there?”

Rita stepped forward into the flickering light cast by the orange flames of the fire. As the shadows moved back and forth for a brief moment Rita looked like her real age once more, the face that had asked Scorpina for help against the Power Rangers. Then it was gone and Rita once again had the magically youthful face she had adopted for her marriage.

“Rita,” Scorpina said as she lowered her curved sword.

“Scorpina, it is good to see you again, my old friend.”

“It is good to see you as well. Congratulations on your wedding.”

“Thank you. The gift you sent was absolutely vile,” Rita said with a smile.

“Why are you here?” Rita wasn’t the type to show up out of the blue and just visit an old friend. 

Rita’s smile disappeared completely. The tiny twitch at the edge of her face was the first sign of a headache growing almost as fast as a monster. “I came to ask for your help.”

That was when the hideous crying started. Scorpina dropped her sword and instinctively covered her ears. Rita was scowling as her headache pounded into her to the same rhythm as the screaming.

“Be quiet, brat! Mommy is busy,” Rita shouted at a small bundle wrapped in a black and red blanket she had left outside the door.

The crying grew softer, but didn’t stop completely. The baby was biding its time, waiting for the opportune moment to scream out once more.

“You… have a baby…” 

Scorpina could believe Rita would get married, especially if it led to more power or saving her own skin. Rita having a child and being a mother, that was almost incomprehensible to Scorpina.

“There is going to be a United Alliance of Evil. All of us are going to team up to conquer the universe and destroy those do-gooder Power Rangers from every planet. Everyone is going to be there.”

“So you came to recruit me?”

“Of course not you she-bug!”

“Then why are you here? A union of the forces of evil sounds like it is going to stamp out the last goodness and light in the universe.”

“That is exactly why I am here! The more foolproof a plan is the more likely the Power Rangers are to win in the end. That’s why I-“ Rita glanced over at the baby. “I want to leave Thrax with you.”

“I am not a wet nurse, Rita.”

“I know that! I’m starting to get a headache. Look, you are the only one I can trust with my son. If anything… If anything happened to me and Zeddie I want to know our son will be safe. If nothing happens and we win I’ll come back to claim him and you will be handsomely rewarded. If not then he will grow up to be a strong warrior, he’ll have both my magic and Zed’s power.”

Scorpina stared at Rita. She was studying the face of the space witch. Rita, feared in half of the galaxy, was trying to hide the fear that Scorpina could clearly see. Just being evil didn’t stop a mother from loving her child. It also didn’t stop people from being friends.

“Your son will be safe with me.”

[](http://imgur.com/k5drSO6)

**Author's Note:**

> Icon is Scorpina's first appearance in American footage, also the only good quality image of her I could find next to Rita.


End file.
